


White Polish

by 100demons



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy paints Steve's toenails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Polish

“Trust me,” Darcy said, dropping her bag onto the floor with a large _thump._ “All the guys do it these days. It’s cool.”

“Cool,” Steve repeated dubiously and wiped his hands on his slacks. “Are you sure about this, Miss Lewis? Not that I don’t appreciate you doing this but—“

“Please, call me Darcy, Steve. You mind if I call you Steve? Anyway, just pick a color, sit back, relax and think about how beautiful your toes will look in a few minutes.” Darcy grinned at him and settled herself down in front of his feet. He tried not to look alarmed.

“So, colors? Personally, I like the metallic glittery stuff, really gives my feet a little kick, you know? I could do your toes in red white and blue so it’d go with the whole Captain America theme but I think it’d be too matchy-matchy with your outfit.”

“White,” Steve said, blurting out the first color that popped into mind. “I—white, if that’s alright?”

“Good color choice,” Darcy said approvingly and dug around in her bag with one hand, the other hand pulling off his socks. “So, anyway, give me some deets about you and Iron Man.”

Steve looked at her blankly.

“You know,” Darcy said, flinging his socks over her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows. “You and Iron Man, also known as the really rich inventor genius Tony Stark…I heard he has really nice abs. Is it true?”

“You don’t mean—no!” Steve said, his cheeks flaming bright red. “We’re—we’re teammates, not—not—“

“Not in a relationship,” Darcy finished for him, eyes gleaming. “Well. If not Iron _Man_ …”

“No—no one,” Steve said, trying to sink into his chair and failing.

Darcy uncapped the bottle of polish and held up the applicator wand like a sword. “You know,” she said thoughtfully. “I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DID THIS FOR YOU, TUMBLR. 
> 
> I requested prompts and got Steve/Darcy. IT MORPHED INTO THIS. (I'm still taking fic prompts on tumblr, so if you have a burning need to see Darcy shipped with someone...my askbox is open.)


End file.
